Crimson Regret
by Candy-Cloud-Lullaby's
Summary: I couldn't hate him as much as I felt I needed to at this moment. No matter how much I wanted to loath his very existents I couldn't. I knew it was because his words that day were as empty as my hate filled ones I shot back at him. DamonXOC fiction.


**Crimson Regret (Vampire Dairies)**

**Pairing Main – Damon X OC**

**Other Pairing- Elena X Damon, Stefan X Elena, Caroline X Tyler, Bonnie X Jeremy.**

**Rated M- For Sexy Sex in later chapters, Blood and Gore, and other stuff.**

please note before reading- Point of view changes may occurred, but I'll keep them to a minimum. Also I will be changes a few events that happen in TVD for the flow of my story. 

**Summary: I couldn't hate him as much as I felt I needed to at this moment. No matter how much I wanted to loath his very existents I couldn't. I knew it was because his words that day were as empty as my hate filled ones I shot back at him.  
**

**Declaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**_**  
**_**  
Crimson Regret  
Chapter 1  
Immobilized by my fear**

_**Ashlyn's Point Of View.**_

The limit time I had to make it to Mystic Falls was petrifying. I didn't have time to think, I could only concentrate on the here and now, and the now was saving his life. "That fool!" I exclaimed hitting my hands off the steering wheel of my BMW in all my rage and frustration. He left me, left me to go to Mystic Falls and look where it got him. I felt tears of resentment prickle in my eyes. I refused to cry for him, he made it pretty clear the day he left I was nothing more than a bump in his road and he just simply took pity on me for all these years. I took a deep breath trying to claim myself, even if I was just a pity take, I couldn't hate him as much as I felt I needed to at this moment. No matter how much I wanted to loath his very existents I couldn't. I knew it was because his words that day were as empty as my hate filled ones I shot back at him. I looked at my GPS and saw that I was already in the town limits. I choose to slow down my speed on the quite streets of Mystic Falls.

I sighed concentrating on remembering the street sign I saw in the vision I had only a few short hours ago. It was very rare for me to have vision of the future, to be honest this one was the first on in over a year. I saw a street name I recognised and pulled onto it. In the back of my head I was praying that I wasn't too late. I pulled onto another street that led me to Main Street where I saw the giant cloud of black smoke rising towards the night sky. I drove until were the fire department blocked it off so civilians couldn't get any closer to the burning building. I pulled my car off to the side of the street than got out to go ask questions. I walked over to the first person I saw for the police department and asked in a fearful voice- "What happened?" The woman turned around and looked at me.

"One of the town's original buildings had a short circuit and busted into flames." She paused than continued "I'm Sheriff Forbes; I haven't seen you around? You were just passing through town?" She questioned me seeing has this been the only road leading to the next high way.

"Uh, yeah I am just passing through; I took a wrong turn awhile back and decided on just spending a couple nights here before setting off again, my name is Ashlyn Brooks." I explained myself while I concentrated on getting into her head.

"Okay Ashlyn, there a little motel a little bit back, I'm sorry for being inconvenient." She said, but she was thinking- _Showing up here in the middle of the night, just after we rounded up all the Vampires and burned them. I hope she isn't a vampire. I couldn't handle it if another vampire to come into Town after we just burned all of them.  
_

"Oh, don't worry its fine, you can't help when stuff like this happens, I'll just head back the way I came." I explained before turning to return to my car. She knows about Vampires, which means this town is well aware of Vampires. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number I haven't dialed in months. It rang a few times then went to the voice mail. I made a worried sobbing sound into it before ending the call. He isn't answering his phone so does that mean they actually burned him in that fire. I felt the hot tears roll down my face as I stared at my phone in defeat. I was too late, he had been killed. He's dead and now I had no one left, no family, no close friends, no one. I laid my forehead to the steering wheel and broke down and sorrow filled sobs.

_**Damon's Point of View.**_

I stared at Elena in complete Awe, well for the five seconds I got too before Jenna pulled her inside her house. I stood there dumb struck and I didn't even bother moving when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I wouldn't let anything ruin my absolute bliss at this moment. I sighed realizing I probably looked stupid just standing on her door step and made my way to my car. Once I was in and started driving I decided to check who had called. I had an text from Stefan explaining that John was attacked in Elena's house and that he wanted him to meet him at the hospital. Then to my surprise there was a call from was it was someone I hadn't talked to in months; seeing as I left them on a not so happy note and thought they hated my gust. I saw I had a voice mail and decide to listen to it. It wasn't much; just crying on the other end, but it was enough to strike my interest. I parked in front of the hospital before sending her a text message reading - _**Hey, what wrong. I figured you would be the last person you would be calling.**_

_**Ashlyn's point of view.**_

I finally claimed myself down, if I hadn't I would probably be sick from being so worked up. I took a deep breath and accepted the reality of the situation as I start my car up and made a U-turn heading back the way I came from. Tears still streamed down my face and only two streets later I decided it was still impossible to drive and parked on the side of the road. I wiped my eyes while kicking my feet trying to keep claim. As I was doing so my phone started going off. I picked it up and saw I had a new Text from Damon. I moved my hand over my mouth as sobs of relief started to come out as I read his message. I wasted no time calling him again. On the first ring he answered. "Damon." I sobbed into the phone and I heard his deep chuckle on the other end, it was the more comforting sound in the world.

"The one and only." He paused listening to my broken sobs. "Hey Ash, what's wrong babe?"

"You're alive!" I cried out in my hysteria. "You're really alive."

"Of course I am, what would make you think I had died?" He said softly, comforting me.

"I saw a vision." I hiccupped.

"What did you see exactly?"

"You were burning in that building." I explained claiming down a little bit, though my voice was still un-even.

"I'm fine I got out. Stefan saved me."

'You mean you were in there!" I raised my voice.

"Shush, Ashlyn I'm fine." He explained.

"Here I am at this burning building believing for forty minutes you just died in it! And then you expect to me claim down!" I thundered.

"You're in Mystic Falls?"

"No, I'm on Mars having tea with the Easter bunny after I had a vision about you dying." Damon chuckled at my sarcasm.

"Ashlyn go to the boarding house, I'll meet you there in an hour or so."

"The main road is closed off? And I don't know where I am." I explained looking around out my window.

"I'll send you a map to the boarding house, you don't need the main road, okay."

"Okay, I'll see you later than." I sighed.

"Be safe, I'll be there as soon as I can be." And the line was dead.

Not even five minutes later I had a detailed map sent to my phone on how to get to the Salvatore boarding house. I sent the map from my phone to my GPS, smiling at how great technology was. After it was done processing I started my car. I pulled away from the curb and started on my way. I realized what a small town Mystic Falls was because before I knew I was out of the houses and onto a pretty vacant road. I sighed, if I didn't already know what possess Damon to come to such a back water town like this I would have questioned him. Soon enough I was pulling into a drive way leading into a big front yard sitting in front of a massive old mansion. It looked a lot bigger than the apartment we have shared back in North Carolina, but it also like it had a lot of history and memories here. I parked my car and quickly headed inside.

The inside was just as magnificent as the outside. It was dimly lighted by lights and I couldn't help but giggle. I never really thought off Damon as a Vampire, but by looking at this place it won't be too hard to now. I wondered into what I assumed was the den, the fire place looked old along with a lot of the furnisher and items with in the room. This place was just so full of history. I wonder how much of it was from their original home from the 1800's. I continued onwards and found myself in the dining room. Not just in the dining room, but before a large cupboard holding all the liquor in the world. Carefully I opened the doors to see aged alcohol dating back into Damon's human years. I closed the cupboard and continued to the dining table that was in the middle of the room. The table it's self-looked like it was from the early 1800's.

I looked around at the walls in wonder of the paintings and portraits hanging on the walls. One mainly got my attention. I read the tag on it the painting, it read – **Mary Salvatore- **The portrait was of this gentle looking woman with a delicate small. Her soft blue eyes were filled with so much warmth and love. Her soft brown curls were pinned up on the sides with blue jewelled combs'. Her fair, pale, and creamy skin was stunning; she wore an elegant light blue dress with white lace and frills. The only jewellery she wore was a necklace that had a black stone heart as a charm and simple gold earrings. It reminded me of the charm on my navel pricing so I pulled up my shirt and examine the similarity. It was exactly the same; I should probably question Damon on it later. After pulling my shirt down I ran my fingers lightly over the dusty silver frame as I walked toward to the kitchen.

I smiled as I saw the kitchen had been modernized, having everything one could need to make cooking easier. Though the kitchen had a modern look to it, it still held the old tone with the counter tops and cub boards. I walked over and opened the cupboards one by one, finding an antique sliver set clearly from the 1800's as well. The box they were kept in had the name -**Mary Salvatore-** engraved into it. I looked down at her name running my figures over the engraved letters. With a deep sigh I closed the silver set and moved on to the fridge, I wasn't to surprise there wasn't very many groceries inside, Damon would usually only eat human food with me anyways.

After I was done exploring the kitchen I went to make my way up stairs, but my phone went off. I had received a text from Damon reading- _**Will be home in five-**_ I smiled and made my way to the main entrance. I paced back and worth until I saw head light pull in. I stood still right dead in front of the door. The door knob turned and soon enough it reviled an alive, breathing Damon in its path. I couldn't control my body as I flew into his arms violently shaking in relief, frustration, and joy.

"Miss me?" He asked closing his arms around me.

"You idiotic jack ass, I thought you were dead!" I said punching him repeatedly until I realized we weren't alone. I looked over to my left to see a very confused man standing behind us. I sighed relaxing trying to step away from Damon because I felt awkward now, but Damon wasn't having that. No instead he swops me up into his arms and carries me into the den. I watched behind us as the man silently followed behind us. Damon sat on the couch holding me in a death grip in his lap and the man sat in a chair across from us.

"Well Ashlyn, as you can see I'm fine." Damon purred into my ear.

"Okay, I'm confused here." The man spoke out.

"Stefan, this is the lovely Ashlyn Brooks. Ashlyn this is my boring lame excuse for a brother Stefan." Damon introduced us.

"Hey." I said awkwardly waving.

"Is she human or?" Stefan asked as if I didn't know Damon's secret.

"I'm human, but I know everything about this one." I chirped nudging Damon who was currently cuddling me not really interested in this conversion.

"I see, so how did you two met?"

"I saved her life, now she is indebted to me for life." Damon explained jokingly, though I'm pretty sure Stefan took it for real.

"Damon humans are not just your play thing, you can't just own someone because you saved there life." Stefan explained than Damon smirked playing with my hair.

"You don't mind being my play thing do you, Ash?" he asked in a seductive tone that sent shivers down my spine. Though Damon was only a friend and we have never had any sexual encounters with one another, we're pretty good at faking it.

"Nope, I'm all yours." I whispered back.

"Look I don't know what kind of completion he has on you, but he is dangerous. You shouldn't trust him." Stefan looked actually concerned for me. I looked him dead in the eye getting into his head.

"I see.' I murmured listening to his thought on all the things Damon had done since arriving in Mystic Falls.

"No, clearly you don't or you would be trying to run away."

"Stefan, look-" It was hard trying to think on how to word this has Damon caressed my skin gently, he clearly had missed me.- " I can't be compelled, I have a belly button ring infused with vervain." I tucked my hair behind my right ear and something caught Stefan's attention. "What?" I asked

"You're earring it looks just like our day light rings." Stefan asked in confusion. This is where Damon stepped in.

"Look little brother, Ashlyn's family was killed by a 'friend' of mine; I use the term friend very loosely here. He was about to kill her when something in me took over and I HAD to save her. So I did, she was just thirteen at the time. Soon after I had that earring made for her and she has worn it ever since. I also had bought her a belly button ring when she was fourteen because she got it priced and put vervain in it. Does this answer any of your questions?" Damon explained almost everything to Stefan in very few words.

"Also,"- I started catching one of his inner thoughts. "Damon has never bit me Stefan, nor has he done anything to hurt me intentionally." Stefan looked at us in disbelief as I yawned.

"Looks like someone's sleepy." Damon stated chuckling.

"Yeah, you know believing your best friend had died and then finding out he hasn't is a real emotional rollercoaster and takes away your stamina." I explained snuggling into him.

"Alright bed time." He pulled me up with him. "Good night, brother."

I smiled lightly before falling asleep before we made it upstairs.

**-o-O-XxX-O-o**

A/N Okay so this is my first Fanfiction ever, so be nice and leave productive criticism, reviews and tips for later chapters, and my writing ability.  


**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I figured I's upload this chapter so people could get a feel for it. I know the next one will probably be longer and up before you know it.**


End file.
